Bullet For My Valentine
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Vincent/Cid AU Vincent's a mobster of the infamous Valentine family. When he recieves a particular job and become inexorably intertwinted with a man in the wrong place at the wrong time, old flames and vendettas are rekindled.
1. Dirty Deeds

Chapter I

Dirty Deeds

Across the room the low croon of a swing band spilled warm mystery from the depths of trumpet bells, wrapping it tight around the patrons assembled around worn oak tables and fine alcohol. Clinks of glasses and murmurs of conversation disguised deals as casual talk, money slipping from hand to hand and disappearing inside a pocket or briefcase. No one so much as glanced as a tall, petitte man came in off the street, shaking out his waves of dark black hair. He strolled slowly across the bar, pausing to say greetings to those he recognized amongst the mass of faces before easing his slender body into a plush booth, a long cigarette clasped in pale lips. Mist drifted up from under the brim of a concealing hat though his eyes never left the face of the prim Vice President across from him. He tapped the light against his long fingers dripping ashes into a tray offered to him. It wasn't unusual to see Valentine's face here. He was quite infamous amongst the local crime circles and it was his ingenuity and careful planning that ensured he stayed alive and was highly desired to settle the particularly dangerous jobs.

What was the miracle this evening was to see Vice President Rufus Shinra waiting for Valentine and this in turn triggered hushed whispers and gawking from the assembled crowds. Ignoring the clamor his presence wrought, Rufus scrutinized his client carefully in all his red pinstripe glory. He had hardly expected the infamous Valentine to be so.. feminine. Yet he was hardly one to critisize. As long as the job was taken care of and out of his hands he couldn't care less what his minions looked like. He reached into his pocket for a cigarette of his own, pulling the ashtray closer to him and trying to sneak a peek beneath the deep brimmed hat.

"So, you're Valentine?" Rufus took another long drag on his cigarette.

"I am." The one known as Valentine flicked his hat back, a twinge of excitement in the bloody crimson depths of his eyes. "What do you have for me?"

Shinra chuckled. "Well, well. Get right down to business type?"

Valentine nodded. "I am. Now what do you have for me?" he put out the cigarette and leaned against the soft felt regarding the other intently.

"I have a rather..." he was careful choosing his words, "..delicate job."

"Delicate?" Vincent waved over a waitress and ordered himself a shot of brandy before continuing the briefing.

"Yes. But I'm afraid I cannot tell you much more until you officially sign onto the deal." It was a common tactic used by those hiring services to conceal the details and it normally scared away those that valued their lives or were simply too cowardly to accept a blind deal. Vincent himself had many close calls in his time but it was the element of treachery that kept his life interesting. Though it was considered absolutely foolish to accept any job from Shinra. Too many lives had been lost, too many jobs botched, too much hassle. The majority of gangsters gave Shinra a wide berth but Vincent wasn't the majority of gangsters.

"How do I know I'm not being played?" Valentine slid his fingers slowly over his hip where the cold metal of his beloved pistol lay concealed in it's holster beneath the jacket. Rufus chuckled softly, jerking his head towards where four dark suited figures were bent over a table, one of them occasionally glancing over at the pair.

"I don't suggest doing anything stupid, Valentine." the young man smirked, "it could prove hazardous to your wellbeing. Now." he leaned forward, "Are you going to accept my deal or not? I don't have time to play with you mobsters all night."

"What do you want?" Vincent grabbed the brandy shot and downed it in one, shivering at the warmth liquid bubbling down his throat.

"Is this to mean you're signing on?"

"Yes. Now say it." Rufus fished a folded paper out from the depths of his suit, tossing it over to Vincent. He leaned back in his chair, watching confusion form on the other's face.

"What is this?" Vincent folded the paper up and stuffed it in his own pocket.

"A rendezvous point. The President is going to be giving a live speech tomorrow and you are going to be the lucky man to get that worthless excuse of a greedmonger out of our lives forever." Here Rufus smirked, reaching over to grasp Vincent's chin tight, "I know you'll take good care of him, Valentine."

Vincent shoved his hand away. "How much?"

"500,000 fair?"

"Hell no. I don't come cheap, especially with high profile dealings." Vincent stared Rufus dead on. Assassinating the President was going to be a pricey job. "Fifty million."

"Fine." Rufus said almost too eagerly, "Money is no object I just want him out of my way."

"That I can guarentee. Where will I recieve my payment?" Rufus took a minute to think.

"After the job meet me in the 70th floor executive office. Here's a key." He tossed it to Vincent and whistled, the Turks at the other table rising and tailing their boss away like puppies. Dangerous, blood-thirsty puppies. Vincent strolled out into the streets and stared at the key card bearing the Shinra insignia. Quietly he wondered if he had done the right thing, accepting a job from Shinra was signing one's final will and testament. So many wrongdoings done back to the mobsters that served them but a skyrocketing reputation and hefty pay if they succeeded made the danger child's play.

Pocketing the card Vincent ducked back through the alleys towards the safety of his little hideout deep within the bowels of the city, casting his eyes up into the smoggy sky at the silhouette of the Shinra building towering above everything. Deep in his gut something twinged but he ignored it. He had plenty of instinct, he could do this. Besides, what's life without a little risk to keep it spicy?

Against better judgement he cast the nagging intuition aside.


	2. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Chapter II-

Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Hundreds of thousands had assembled for the grand speech. President Shinra stood round and proud at his pedestal, waving along the citizens of Midgar. Vincent stood in the window of a hotel room, looking down at the sprawling clamor. Turks and some of Hojo's new SOLDIER toys stood obedient guard of their leader, Rufus at his father's side displaying absolutely no ulterior motivation. He was a damn good actor, Vincent had to give him that. This was a special job, Vincent had told himself that day, a special job deserves a special occasion to celebrate. He retired his usual Cerberus model handgun for his favorite, the Death Penalty. How ironic, he mused, that it should be this beauty he used on such a fine day.

Shinra raised a hand and the crowd slowly settled down, all eyes wide on their leader as he began to speak. Vincent's hands deftly clicked the shots into place and then took to shining up his gun while he waited for his cue. What a lousy speech, he rolled his eyes, more empty promises. More worthless words. More hassle, more bullshit. The man wasn't only a pitiful leader he was a waste of a human existence as well. These people didn't deserve this. They didn't deserve Shinra's bullshit and he knew this was only trading one problem for another but that wasn't his to decide. He was being paid big money for this and when he signed onto a job he did it, regardless of his personal opinions.

"Something doesn't feel right, yo." Reno gently nudged Tseng as they stood there listening to the monotonous, endless droning.

"What the hell are you talking about now?" The head Turk glanced down at him, following Reno's gaze up to a window across the street. The building looked ancient, as if no one had lived there in years.

"I just keep seeing something." Reno whispered, "Something shiny."

"Shining. Like a gun?"

"Quiet, you two!" Rufus hissed, glaring down at Reno sternly.

"But.. but sir!" Reno stammered, "There's something there.."

"You see nothing." It was a command. "Understood?"

"...Yes sir." Reno turned away, looking back up to the window. There was a long pause and then he saw another flicker of movement tease the shades as if someone was hiding behind them.

Then there was the shine of metal.

The thunderous BOOM-BOOM-BOOM of gunshots silencing the speech and erupting utter chaos in the streets.

The convulsing, bloody body of President Shinra flapping around on the ground.

Reno tore away from the site, fighting his way through the terrified mass of fleeing civilians to the building and kicking in the door. He ignored the screams of people behind him to wait and tore up the old, rickety stairs. Reno paused, hearing hurried footsteps up another floor. Panting he scrambled up the next staircase, footsteps racing above and below him as reinforcements came to catch the killer. His breath came in heavy pants as he finally reached the top of the stairs, eyes darting about for any sign of their man. He broke down every door, waving around the charged Electro-Mag Rod to emptiness.

"Reno!" Rude finally came up behind him, the skinhead's breathing quick. "Did you get them?"

"Nah." the Turk cursed, "Son of a bitch got away."

"I thought your little dogs were going to be on their leashes." Vincent snapped as he stormed into the brightly lit office, boring holes into Rufus Shinra's back. He hadn't expected the redhead to come after him like that, he had only very narrowly escaped without having to spill more blood. He didn't like to take extra life carelessly. It just made him that much more detectable. He should have expected the unexpected when it came to this job but he, at the same time, had foolishly entrusted Rufus to keep up his end of the bargain.

Rufus offered his condolences to the furious mobster. "I'm sorry. You know how dogs are, they don't always obey their master's command." He ducked behind the desk and riffled through a drawer. "Now I suppose you would be expecting your payment."

"That would be nice." Something within Vincent screamed and he backed up. Something wasn't right...

"Yes, wouldn't it? Before everyone shows up and the infamous Valentine is finally apprehended?" A flash of iron and pain tearing through his shoulder, blood pumping out in steady streams staining the cloth. Vincent dived behind the couch his arm locking up in protect as he scrambled for his weapon. Hie hands fumbled on the iron, another shot narrowly missing his head as he peeked up to see how close Rufus was. He pulled it out with his toher hand and jumped to his feet, narrowly missing another headshot.

The two men stood at gunpoint, Rufus smirking wryly as he paced in a slow circle, trying to put himself between Vincent and the doorway. Vincent's grip shook on his gun as he held it out towards Rufus, the pain threatening to blind him if he didn't flee soon. He knew it was only a matter of time before the office was flooded and he would be captured. Rufus was getting closer, slowly easing his way in as Vincent stepped back, eyeing each other like angry wolves. He couldn't let it end this way. There had to be a way out.. There had to...

He backed for the other door, Rufus's steps quickening as he neared. He was getting closer.. just a few more steps. The now-President's gun cocked, ready to blow his brains out. He had to make it. He couldn't be caught now but everything hurt. White hot pain in his arm traveling up in his head and blurring his vision. Everything stung.. he was done.. No he couldn't be done. He was Valentine. He was.. he was finished...

"Mr. Vice President sir?" The metal door slid open. A young man stood there, probably no older than Vincent himself. "I'm here for--" His cerulean eyes grew wide as his brain finally processed the stand-off. It was a moment too late for him, however, as Vincent seized the boy with his good arm. The blonde's eyes widened as the muzzle shook against his temple, the sharp clink of it cocking piercing the silence. Terror, sheer terror. His midn whirled in confusion, unable to process what was going on. He was only supposed to be coming here to meet with Rufus on the space program and now he was a hostage to a bleeding, desperate madman.

"Taking hostages now are you, Valentine?" Rufus lowered the gun, not about to endanger the life of an innocent. He'd never hear the end of it if the boy got shot. "Come on now, release him and I'll let you go."

"Bullshit!" Vincent snapped through gritted teeth, "Like a fool I trusted you once. It won't happen again!" He bolted through the door, practically draggling along the struggling boy. They were a hell of a long way up and there was no easy way down. Eyes darting about he tugged his captive towards the helicopter pad. It would only be mere minutes before they were surrounded. By now the terrified hostage's body shook with the effort to withold tears but his nightmare wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot.

"Stay here, don't fucking move or I'll shoot." Vincent demanded, sticking the boy over next to the chopper. "I'm not going to try and hurt you if I don't have to but right now," he growled, fumbling through a pocket, "I don't suggest antagonizing me either." The boy obeyed his captor's orders, watching as he withdrew keys and quickly unlocked the chopper, ordering him in. He quickly obeyed, scooting into the passenger's seat as his assailant followed, slamming the door shut.

"Buckle up, it's going to be rough." Vincent threw on the buckle and ignited the chopper, the machine roaring to life as the reinforcements arrived. The blonde man quickly put on his belt and held onto the seat tight, yelping as the angry stings of bullets bounced off. He watched in fascinated horror as Vincent lifted the machine into the sky and tore off across Midgar, their pursuers quickly following suit.

"H-How the fuck do ya know how ta fly this thing?" he managed to inquire as the chopper lurched back and forth to try and avoid capture.

"I have my ways. Reach into my pocket and pull out my cell phone, try anything stupid.." his grip tightened on the gun, finishing the statement. The captive did as he was told.

"Now what?"

"Just hit redial and give it to me!" He snatched the phone from the other when it rang. "Yeah... I need backup and a place to stay until the heat calms down... It was a stupid idea, I know!" he snapped, "Come now, I will make amends just get me out of this, I promise. Thank you." He clapped the phone shut and minutes later the whild symphony of machien gun shots rattled the pursuing chopper, deterring it while Vincent made his getaway. Once everything was silent, the unlikely pair tried another sorriful attempt of conversation.

"What's your name boy?" Vincent asked.

"I ain' no damned kid asswipe! And the name's Cid!" he watched Vincent's gun warily, "What th' hell you gonna do with me?"

"Well." Vincent hadn't taken the time ot think -that- part out quite yet, "I suppose I cannot just let you go free. You know too much. Yet I don't abide by reckless murder..." he shrugged, "We'll have to wait and see. But once we arrive at our destination I don't suggest you take off running either."

"So where are we goin'?" Cid inquired as they finally abandoned the chopper to take off on foot through the streets. Televisions everywhere broadcasted the afternoon's chaos and it put Vincent on edge. He just wanted away from the bullshit before it caught up to him again. They ducked down several alleys, the mobster trying to avoid main routes and Shinra's eyes as much as possible. In a city like Midgar it wasn't too hard to lose a man but he wasn't about to risk exposure by letting himself get careless.

"I asked you a question dammit!" Cid demanded despite his captor right now holding a pistol in his hand. "Where are we going!?" The mobster again ignored his question, his steps finally slowing until he came to stand before a building standing proud in the mass of other bars and lounges along the strip. A name was etched in the bright neon lights posted over the door: 7th Heaven. Vincent took Cid's arm and pulled him inside, tucked away in his little sanctuary safe and warm from the outside, even for only an evening.

"A little place I call home."


	3. A Place I Call Home

Chapter III- A Place I Call Home

Inside Cid saw Vincent's 'home' was nothing more than an ordinary bar. People were crowded around tables talking idely and overhead an ancient fan precariously swung, squeaking as it spun. No one paid any heed to the wounded mobster as he excused himself through to the back, nodding for Cid to follow. Cid slowly willed himself forward, deabting over and over what choices he had currently. He could either take his chances with the infamous Valentine or make a mad break for the door and prey he got through and to someplace safe before he was gunned down. Vincent had made a point of warning him not to try anything stupid. Right now, he mused, obeying was the best option.

"Vincent!" a woman ran out from behind the bar, grand bosom bouncing beneath the white belly shirt and flashing her long legs barely concealed by tiny green shorts. She shoved Vincent down on a stool and pried open his jacket and shirt, Vincent hissing as she withdrew the wounded limb to better examine it. Cid slowly made his way closer, truly unsure of what to do or say at this point. Vincent quickly made his decision motioning for him to sit in the neighboring stool. Cid did as commanded, giving a little wince once he saw the full extent of the injury.

"Cloud!" the woman yelled to a spiky haired man across the bar, "Get me the first-aid kit. He took a bullet." The man indicated as Cloud nodded and disappeared upstairs, coming back over and tossing down the kit on the bar. Bright green mako eyes settled on Cid, studying the newcomer curiously.

"How'd you get mixed up with Vincent?" his voice was quite light for a man.

"Fucker kidnapped me!" Cid rambled, "I was jes' mindin' my own damn business and then 'e comes over with a fuckin' gun and puts the fuckin' thing to my damned head an' told me he'd shoot my damn brains out if'n I didn' listen to him!" Cloud soaked all this in and looked up at Vincent, the mobster nodding his confirmation.

"Kidnapping? Isn't that a little off your style?" Cloud purred.

"I was desperate okay!?" Vincent snarled, "It was my own damned mistake. Now lay off, Cloud. I have enough on my mind as it is without you rubbing it in." An awkward silence fell over them. The bartender finished bandaging Vincent's shoulder and he muttered his thanks before removing the rest of the shirt and slinging it up over his shoulder disappearing towards the stairs. No direction had been left to him so Cid offered himself a chance to speak his mind.

"Anyone got a light? I got a nic fit like no tomorrow." A gentle tap brushed his arm and Cid accepted the cigarette and lighter the bargirl offered. He lit up the stick and took a couple long, deep drags letting the nicotine unwind his nerves and ease the scratching at his throat. He felt so much better. Reclining back against the bar he met her eyes again, taking another hit off the cigarette.

"So, since we're doin' intraductions, what's yer name?"

"Tifa." she handed out another round of drinks. "Vincent's been a regular here since forever. He's not that bad really, even for a mobster. I knew this job was bad news from the start."

"Anything with Shinra means bad news." Cloud scowled, perching down on a stool next to Cid. "Something I learned the hard way but that's not important now."

"Ya worked for them?" Cid suddenly felt self-consious sitting in front of all these people with an obvious distaste for the company whose uniform he was currently donning. Cloud nodded, his glowing eyes the only needed testament.

"Used to be in SOLDIER. Now I'm Tifa's delivery boy. Hell of a transition." He looked Cid over, pointing to the emblem on his chest. "Space program?"

"Yeah... Always wanted to fly into outer space." his deep cerulean eyes shone like that of a young boy, "I used to fix up airships back home." Cloud nodded and the conversation died again. These people really weren't much for conversation were they? Sliding down off the chair Cid made his way into the back and up the stairs where he had seen Vincent go, curiously peeking into each room to try and find the other. He wasn't -worried- about Vincent or anything, but he had been gracious enough to spare Cid's life which left the pilot indebted.

Vincent was curled up on a bed shirtless drowning in the sea of his own dark hair. His shoulder was carefully propped on a pillow, the white bandaging beginning to stain dark with fresh blood. For a man, Vincent definately fit the definition of handsome, his muscled torso almost flawless yet subtely elegant. Deep bloody eyes were inset in a soft, pale face boasting womanly lashes. Cid slowly scooted his way in and gave a little wave, trying not to blatantly stare. Vincent motioned to a chair next to him, indicating the pilot to sit. Cid, again, faced the crisis of getting too close to his kidnapper but all in all he really didn't seem like a bad guy. After a few more moments of interior debate Cid finally settled into the chair.

"Allow me to apologize for kidnapping you like that." Vincent began, certainly surprising Cid.

"Well... don't worry 'bout it. I mean, I mighta done it too, if I were you." What else could a man do when his life was endangered like that?

"So." Vincent stared into the depths of his soul. "The space program. Is that all you do?"

"Uhh.." Cid stammered, wishing the other wouldn't look at him that way. It was eerie. "Yeah uhh.. what else would I do?"

"President Shinra seemed quite interested in preserving your life." Vincent countered, raising a curious eyebrow, "I'm a criminal. Come, confide in me."

"Yeah well I ain't no damned criminal!" Cid began to flush an angry red infuriated at the mobster's insinuation, "It's all yer fuckin' fualt i'm even here in the first damned place! Rufus jes' knows I'm the only fucking competant one 'e's got!"

"So that's what it is." Vincent obviously didn't buy it. "If you insist. Anyway, this place can be considere dyour home and hideaway now as well. There's a shower down the hall and a spare room next to this one. Tifa won't mind, so just go ahead an settle in. I'm tired, so I will see you tomorrow morning. It you need anything don't hesitate to ask her or Cloud." Cid was aboute to argue again at getting treated like a child by the other but he just pursed his lips and swallowed his pride, storming for the door. Who the fuck did this arrogant bastard think he was?!

"Oh, and Cid?"

"What now!?" the pilot's macho bit froze as he met the mobster's eyes, Vincent's entire presence suddenly dark and menacing. There remained not a trace of the kindness he'd seen only moments before. Only a hungry demon out for the man's blood if he dared disobey. Yet it was his voice that unnerved Cid the most. As if in that sugary velvet croon he meant every word that dripped off his tongue.

"I dont' suggest running away." Without a word Cid dove out the door, slamming it shut behind him. He only just noticed the cold sweat that had appeared on his forehead as he slipped into the bathroom. There was more to that man than he was letting on. Something dangerous. Something.. evil. Cid shoved the thought from his head for now, running himself a nice hot shower to wash away all the stress and mayhem.

He didn't know what to do. He was stuck here, his entire world having collapsed in a matter of minutes to the hand of a mobster on the verge of death. Now there was no escape. He briefly entertained the thought of leaving until the hungry demonic gaze of a minute ago bore back into his mind. He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head to wipe it all away. Cid was certain running was most definately not an option. The only thing he could do was wait and see how the strings were pulled and try his best to work the options Vincent gave him into his favor. Hell, the pilot scoffed as he washed out the bubbling shampoo, why was he even letting the mobster run his life? Of course, he countered again, did he -really- want to challenge the threat on the other end of those words? He wasn't sure. Damn his indecision. Damn it all to hell.

The night had been long. Painfully long. Boring too. Horrendously, oh so painfully boring. Reno reclined back in the plush chair gazing at nothing on the security screens lighting up different regions of the company, a long yawn leaving the redhead. Rufus had been adamant something was going to happen tonight hence he had excused the entire comapny of their night duties under the guise of system and plumbing maintenance. No one really questioned him, they couldn't care less _why _they were being given the night off, only that they were. Reno, on the other hand, was stuck here watching the security cameras for any sign of suspicious activity. This was so damn stupid, the Turk mumbled to himself, the only living souls here were Rufus, his Turks...

Finally!

The bright red alarm light flashed overhead as an unidentifiable figure stepped out of an elevator. Reno zoomed in on the face of the figure, who didn't have the common sense to keep her face undisclosed. It appeared to be a small female ironically so dressed like a ninja. Reno guessed she had to be from Wutai by the fair complexion and bottomless dark eyes. In her hands she held some paper but he couldn't quite make out what it was. No one appeared to be confronting her so Reno assumed that task was his.

Making his way out of the surveillance room and into the stairwell he ducked behind the case, waiting for the rush of hurried footsteps to reach the top of the landing. The ninja stopped at the peak and waved around a giant shuriken to thin air almost twice as big as she. Once the invisible onslaught ended she stopped and took out the paper again mumbling to herself which Reno could now see was a very detailed map of the Shinra building. Where oh wehere would one secure that except from a fellow employee? He'd never seen her before, one could recognize thie broad in an instant.

Before she could react the girl was crumpled on the floor in a heap, steady streams of blood leaking out bullet wounds in her ankle. Reno lowered the smoking pistol and stepped forward, crushing her fingers beneath soles as he snatched the map up.

"Give that back!" the girl shrieked, her eyes widening as she stared down a bottomless iron barrel.

"What's your name, girl?" Reno asked, though he honestly didn't sound very curious.

"W-Why should I tell you?" she yelped.

"Because I'm holding a gun to your head. Would you rather be imprisoned?" the Turk grinned as she shook her head vigorously.

"Y-Yuffie Ki-Kisaragi!" she struggled to pull her hand away but Reno applied more pressure keeping her trapped. He searched the map curiously, the devillish grin spreading from ear to ear. He folded up the article and shoved it in a pocket. The cat was out of the bag.

Jackpot.

Reno knelt down, Yuffie giving a strangled cry as her fingers cracked under the man's weight. "Yuffie, huh?"

"OW! Asshole what are you gonna do with me?!" the ninja's eyes were bright with unshed tears though she proudly tried to withhold them.

"My mission was simple." he replied vaguely, cocking the gun.

Yuffie almost didn't want to ask. "W-Wh-What.. was your.. mission?"

A thunderous shot echoed through the empty company.

"Search and destroy."


	4. Sons of the Mafia

Chapter IV- Sons of the Mafia

It was quiet as always, Vincent preferred things that way. It was easier to determine if they had some unfortunate eavesdropper that failed to value their life. He made his way further down the claustrophobic halls, tucking his hands in his jacket and keeping his head bowed down. Don't look, don't look. Just don't look. They were staring at him but it didn't matter. They knew far better than to mess with him. They knew what he was.

He stopped at a door furthest down the hall and gave three sharp, short raps. He paused a moment and did it again, a small peephole sliding open to reveal a pair of glowing mako eyes. The visor slid back into place and a heavy lock tripped, the huge stone door groaning open to allow the mobster entry. Vincent pulled off his hat and hung it on a coat rack, shaking out long black tresses. Across from him Cloud picked up a paper and tossed it down in front of him. Vincent's eyes rose to meet Cloud's, sliding his fingers slowly over the document.

"What's this?" he skimmed through it.

"A little detail about some commotion at the Shinra building last night." Cloud purred, "Something I thought you might find it interesting." Vincent sat down and read through the document. Curiosity sparked deep in the crimson depths invoking a proud smile from the spiky haired man across the table.

"Well, did I deliver?"

"You did deliver indeed. I had my suspicions." Vincent folded up the paper and stuffed it into his coat. "You're truly one of a kind, Cloud."

"I know people." Cloud rose up, "So, what will you do now?" Vincent tapped his chin slowly, considering possibilities.

"I think I know just the thing."

There was no bright sunlight with which to beam Cid awake with the next morning, so Vincent settled with the ungodly annoying alarm clock he could locate. After a tortorous ten minutes of screaming high beeps and Cid cussing and throwing the little machine into the wall, the beeping stopped and the pilot trudged downstairs, greeted by the sit of Vincent waving for him to take a place at a table. Vincent had abandoned the suit for more casual wear this morning, sinfully black pants and a tight red top complete with a thick red bandanna to hold back the unruly mane. He almost looked normal if not for the unnaturally pale complexion.

Slowly Cid did as told, cautious from the beginning. After the look he'd seen in Vincent's eyes the night before he didn't know whether he would wake to see his next dawn. The mobster seemed relatively calm this morning, Tifa coming over to give a sweet greeting and set down a steaming mug of coffee. Vincent pushed the sugar and cream closer so Cid could prepare it at leisure.

"You decide what yer gonna do with me?" Cid was completely nonchalant on the matter, as if it weren't a crisis of life and death.

"As a matter of fact," A slow smirk spread over Vincent's face, "I have."

"And?" Cid couldn't hope but sound hopeful. Maybe Vincent would let him go free after all.

"Good to see you're so enthusiastic." the mobster crooned, tossing back the cascade of dark locks. "You're going to be my right hand." Cid could have fallen over dead. Right hand, to Vincent? His kidnapper? The man that had thrown his whole life into absolute chaos and utter mayhem? That was his apology? Dragging him even further down?

"You can't be serious." he shook his head vigorously, "What makes you think I'm gonna be yuor dog?"

"I never said that." Vincent lit up a cigarette. "You're going to be my right hand man. And I do believe you owe me for sparing your life."

Cid scoffed, "Bullshit jackass, I don't owe you jack. You kidnapped me!"

"Ah yes, but." Vincent smirked, "I repaid my debt to you by sparing your miserable little life." his eyes slowly narrowed down to dangerous slits, a hungry glow reappearing. His voice was a low, scratching growl when he next spoke, "And I'm afraid... you don't have much of a choice." Cid knew that waw it. The debate was over. He was now, officially, a criminal.

"So what's gonna happen now? Ya gonna like, tie me to a motorbike and go down the highway or make me kill someone or somethin' like that? Ain't you mobsters got no twisted little initiation games?" Vincent wrinkled his nose at the mere insinuation.

"I must say nothing like what you mean." his voice grew an edge, "I do have more class than that despite whatever you may think." He waved Tifa over and ordered himself a drink, refusing to talk until he got it and had eased his nerves with a few sips. Once he was sated, he continued. "You're going to be briefed on what I've been working on. I'm mainly a solitary operative, I don't collaborate on my work unless it is a necessity. However, there are some you must familiarize yourself with."

"And who's that?"

"Just some colleagues." Vincent replied calmly, "We'll go tonight so the day is pretty much yours to do as you wish." The mobster rose and headed for the door.

"Wait a minute!" Vincent stopped and looked back. Cid felt his throat run dry, blatantly staring at the leather clad ass across the bar.

An elfish grin appeared on Vincent's face. "Yes?"

"Aren't ya gonna.. well, show me around? I mean, there's more t' this mafia stuff than just the bar right?" Cid had no choice now but to accept the twists of fate that inexcorably tied him to Vincent and Midgar's underground world. Vincent was silent a moment, studying Cid with those bottomless eyes that made the pilot's face go red and his chest knot tight. He was drop dead gorgeous for a man.

"I... suppose I could give you an introductory run before the formal induction. Come along then."

If this 'introductory run' was any longer or complex, Cid feared his brain might implode. Cid and Vincent strode through the twisting bowels of the city, Vincent absently mentioning safe havens and places best avoided as they walked along. Cid darted after the mobster's waving hands, trying to store this mass amount of knowledge all in his head at one time. For a solitary mobster Vincent held alot of power in the underworld. He controlled all of Sector 7, parts of sector 6, and held joint custody with another mob for Sector 5 which, Cid was informed, was a common battle ground due to the Corneo clan that also controlled the area.

"So," Cid noted the hour steadily growing later and Vincent's once haphazard directions were beginning to grow uniform as if purpousely leading them somewhere. "We goin' to that place ya mentioned earlier?" Vincent nodded.

"Yes. Here." he paused at a building he designated a safe haven and came out with a beige trench coat and matching hat for Cid. The pilot looked at him skeptically but, seeing the absolute seriousness of Vincent's face, decided it was better to just do as told and he pulled the garb on. Peeking in his reflection in a nearby car window, he really did look the part standing next to Vincent once again in the crimson getup.

"Dress code?" Cid joked, shutting up once he realized Vincent wasn't going to laugh.

"No, you just don't go into a mob meeting unarmed. Or looking unarmed anyway." he explained, tapping the pocket where the Cerberus was tucked safely away. Cid nodded slowly and tailed Vincent into a building. They hung up their hats and strode though many halls, Cid noticing faints traces of giggles from behind several of the closed doors. Vincent walked as if he heard absolutely nothing, pulling open a door at the end of the path flooding the dark hall with nearly blinding light.

Inside was the biggest casino Cid had ever seen, people laughing and cheering and downing good drink as they counted winnings and dealt hands. Vincent tugged Cid along, directing the pilot to follow as he strode past rows of screaming, ridiculously bright machines threatening to steal the blonde's attention. Everything was done in rich, upscale themes with plush red carpet dressing the floors and tasteful wallpaper creating a homey atmosphere. Huge, glass chandeliers brightly illuminated the room scaring off any shroud of darkness that dare exist within. All the lights and sounds and sights bombarded Cid at once, threatening to swallow him.

Finally Vincent stopped and a young boy came over to meet them. Cid noted he was almost a spitten image of Cloud only his spikes were black. Yet he still wore the same glowing green pair of eyes. He was dressed primly from head to toe, the wild thick spikes tamed back out of the way except for a few rily strands. Vincent was apparently satisfied the boy had materialized and he motioned to Cid as he spoke.

"Zack, I need to speak with the Don." The boy indicated as Zack nodded, bowing himself out to deliver a round of drinks before shifting the duties onto another waitress and bringing them into the back. The executive halls were just as brightly lit and decorated as the main casino yet the presence was different. Cid couldn't quite put his finger on it but something felt.. different. The casual, welcoming air gone. Zack finally stopped outside of a forboding oak door, motioning for the two to follow suit. Hesitantly, Cid followed Zack in and was immediatley subdued, a heavy blow to the gut crumbling the pilot to the floor.

"Come now." purred a deep, sultry voice, belonging to a face which seemed far too young for it's features, including the deep glowing mako eyes of the don's own. Long silver hair cascaded to his waist and the mako orbs held an eerier, darker glow than all those before. There was something.. immensely different about this man. Something that made the hairs on Cid's arms stand straight at attention. Even Vincent's normally dominant glow was swallowed by the raw aura of command surrounding the don. "Why don't you tell us who you really are?"

"Excuse me!?" Cid coughed, sharp fingertips digging into his scalp. No one moved to stop him. This was a man not to be trifled with.

"Sephiroth.." Vincent ventured, "Don't break him." Cid's face paled. Break him?! What the hell was going on?! Whose side was Vincent on?! What the hell was happening here?

"Is he wired?" Sephiroth seized Cid's shirt and tore the clothing with ease, the other smacking him. Sephiroth's grip tightened on his scalp threatening to draw blood. His eyes dripped with malice, furious this simple fool would dare something so ignorant. He raised Cid to his feet and slammed the pilot into the wall, their faces a mere hair's breadth apart. Cid could barely make out the sea of glowing light in front of his eyes, Sephiroth's gaze blurring into a giant mass of mako green. No one touched the don.

"Guess not." Zack slid his skinny ass up onto a table, "So what will we do with him?"

"I want the truth." Sephiroth explained, pushing Cid back into a chair and kneeling down in front of him. "And I'm going to get it."

"Sephiroth! That's enough!" Vincent had run to Cid's side but stopped once the don looked up, cruel amusement dancing in the wicked grin.

"Am I detecting a soft spot? How cute, Valentine.." he rose up to his feet, motioning to Cid. "But you're curious too, aren't you? You and I both know he is a key to getting back at Shinra." Sephiroth snapped his fingers and three boys came from the back, all bearing an eerie resemblance to the don. "You can tell me.. unless of course you'd like to answer to my sons." Cid's eyes widened, the smallest of them seeming all too excited about this.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Cid insisted, looking desperately at Vincent for help. The mobster had thrown him, literatley, to the wolves and now he was about to be eaten alive by them. He had to get out of here... He wouldn't let anything happen to Vincent. Not again...

"That ninja girl was under your command wasn't she?" Vincent demanded, sliding his hand into the pocket where his pistol lay, "You're the missing link. Why go to Shinra? Why? Surely it can't be because of the Space Program, certainly not for something so trivial!"

"SHUT UP!" Cid roared, the thundering of gunshots and terrified screams quickly cutting off the interrogation. Sephiroth tore to the window and peered out the shades, cursing colorfully when the beaming lights of Shinra copters illuminated his establishment.

"Shinra! Get out!" Utter chaos erupted as the mob bosses tore out of the room, Vincent scrambling over to help Cid up. The shattering of glass preluded the invasion of Turks into the office, gunshots opening up between the two sides. Vincent threw Cid for the door, hissing as a bullet his the mending shoulder.

"NO! VINCENT!" Cid dived after Reno, a cheap shot to the face from his partner knocking the pilot flat. Littered with bullet holes the mobster continued to fight, his eyes no longer the bottomless crimson depths but burning a bright gold. The stench of sulfur sucked the oxygen from the room in a matter of minutes, giant demon wings sprouting from Vincent's back. Resistance was to no avail, the mobster's bleeding intensifying in his other shape forcing him to transform back. Weakened, he crumbled motionless to the floor, easy bait for Tseng to hoist over his shoulder. Cid struggled uselessly against Rude as they pulled the unconsious Vincent out through the window and up into the chopper.

"VINCE!" Cid screamed, clawing and biting at Rude futiley, "LET ME GO YOU SONUVABITCH!" A few more sharp blows and Cid slumped to the ground, his head swimming. Everything was so blurry and it hurt... Vincent.. Oh shit they had Vincent! It was so damn dark now.. his eyes were closing.. they wouldn't open anymore... No! He had.. he had to get Vincent back...

"V-Vincent.."


	5. You and I

Chapter V- You and I

Everything swam as one massive blur in front of Cid when he finally woke. He rubbed his eyes, a cruel recollection of the previous hours' events playing through his head. The Turks had come, that he remembered, and they'd taken Vincent away. He wasn't sure who or what had brought him where he was, though he vaguely recognized the elaborate wallpaper and plush red carpet as the interior of Sephiroth's casino. He was laying in a massive four-poster bed swallowing Cid in a sea of thick black sheets edged with fine purple silk curtains. He assumed it was the don's room, on an end table beside the bed was a photo of Sephiroth and his three sons. He neved expected a mafia family to look so... cuddly. It was almost picturesque.

The door opened and in stepped the tallest of the three brothers, his broad frame nearly bursting out of the pristine black suit complete with white ruffle. He set a tray down on the nightstand and offered the pilot a consoling smile. Cid eyed him carefully but there was no ill intention to be found within this boy. He would never have struck Cid as the type to carry on his father's business as all good little mafia boys do.

"What's your name kid?" Cid asked, sipping carefully at the coffee.

"Loz sir.." he replied, "I'm the middle son.."

Cid nodded. "Thanks for the food, I'm starved. Did you bring me back here?"

"Yeah." he shifted a little, "Father said he wasn't through with you. Everyone's been really tense since Vincent..." his voice grew soft, bright mako eyes shining with unshed tears. Was he.. crying? Loz reached over and picked up a tissue, blowing his nose with a whimper.

"Don't cry Loz.." The soft voice belonged to another of the three, coiling long arms around his brother. Cid assumed this one must have been the eldest the way he carried himself, tall and effortless elegance. His voice, his walk, everything about this man oozed sensuality. Loz leaned back into the comfort of his sibling and tossed the tissue into the wastebasket. Cid couldn't restrain himself from gaping awestruck at the boy's behavior. There is no way he could have survived the underworld without Sephiroth.

"Ya know I'd hate ta break yer lil interlude but what's the don want with me yet?" From the look on the elder brother's face Cid didn't even have to ask. Sephiroth knew. Vincent had known. The cat was out of the bag.

"Yazoo," Loz turned to the other, "Should I go get Kadaj?"

"Yes." Yazoo gently nudged Loz towards the door, kissing his brother's hand before gently closing the door behind him. Cid raised an eyebrow at the gesture. Wasn't the mafia against homosexuality... or incest for that matter?

"It's a mafia thing." Yazoo replied to the confused man, "You wouldn't understand."

"Nah..." Cid stood up, catching himself on the bed when his legs threatened to fall out from underneath him. Within the pilot's eyes a dark light twinkled. Some far off memory coming to hunt him down again. "I guess I wouldn't. So you gonna answer me now?"

"I don't know what Father wants with you." Yazoo stood guard at the door, shifting to reveal the tip of a bladed gun strapped to his hip. "All I know was he said he wasn't through with you."

"That's assurin'." came the sarcastic comeback. Soon the door opened and the smallest of the three boys came in and Cid's sensors went haywire again. Malice, domination, this boy surely was the heir to the don's throne. His walk was slow and arrogant, not a care in the world. Despite his age this boy commanded the entire world at his fingertips, with a snap his brothers would do what he beckoned and when Sephiroth was dead and gone, it would be he whom held the reigns of his father's empire. This boy was dangerous, of that Cid had no doubt.

"That's him?" he made no effort to conceal the sword strapped to his back. Cid self-consiously stepped away from him, his fists clenched tight waiting for the boy to make one wrong move. Seeing the pilot tense Kadaj's eyes grew with amusement and he cackled.

"Well ain't you jes' the cuddliest lil' thing." Cid sneered, shutting up as Kadaj's hand slowly slid up his arm and behind his shoulder.

"I wouldn't suggest agitating me. Father never said you had to arrive in one piece." Cid shut up immediately. He meant it. Satisfied with his triumph Kadaj's hand fell to his side and he beckoned for Cid to follow, the other two sons trailing after him like dogs. Through the walls Cid could hear the joyous clamor of slot machines congratulating another winner. Man he would have killed to be out there, blowing away what little money he had instead of following a procession to what he likely assumed would be his death.

Now that things were silent, as none of the three spoke the whole time, his mind began to wander again. Vincent.. How could he have let this happen again? Slowly Cid reached up and touched his chest. Sephiroth wasn't looking for a wire. He was looking for this crest. The tattoo of wings arced skyward displaying proud plumage around his initials, dangerous talons coiling downward threatening to shred whatever was within their grasp. This was his crest. His heritage.

The crest of the Highwind family.

Sephiroth was propped back against a chair that should have been a throne, in his soft hands he toyed absently with the cold steel of a pistol. Stretching well over his desk rested a massive sword. The legendary masamune he had once wielded in his days as a SOLDIER. Though his term was over he would never forget that which he fought for. The brothers parted and walked around the sword to take a seat to the right of their father. Behind him hurried steps rushed to Sephiroth's left, Zack taking the don's hand and kissing it. No doubt one of the man's more important lackeys.

"Sorry I'm late boss." Zack whispered, sitting down to regard Cid just as coldly as the others. He played a pretty good part, Cid actually thought he was just some casino attendant. He'd been out of this game too long.

"So," Sephiroth leaned forward folding his delicate fingers and regarding Cid expectantly. "Now that Valentine has been captured, we're going to play the game by my rules." He slowly slid a finger over the masamune, his gaze never leaving Cid. "Vincent is one of my allies. One of my most valuable allies. I don't appreciate that he's been lost to me because of some traitor that finally decides he wants to play dirty again."

"Traitor huh?" Cid smirked broadly, unbuttoning his shirt. "You owe me for even releasing Vincent. Without me he would have been Hojo's experiment the rest of his days."

"Please, spare me." Sephiroth was curt, "We all know the Valentine and Highwind families have always operated in close promiximity to reach other for decades."

"Until I came along." Cid finished.

"Yes." Sephiroth nodded, "Until you came along and destroyed that barrier. You didn't want your father's kingdom. Oh no, you wanted to run and play dog to Shinra!"

"As far as I recall," Cid's voice grew rigid, "You weren't no different yerself." This took Sephiroth by surprise but regardless the don nodded.

"But I didn't turn on my entire family. I came into this world without any heritage to my name and I brought myself to the top of the underworld by banding together all of the families and bringing together those whom Shinra had cast aside like toys when they were through." At this point his gaze traveled back to Zack, who's face had turned stoic.

"My job back then was to infiltrate Shinra and free Vincent. Which I did." Cid replied, "But it was then I realized that maybe I didn't want that life! I wanted something different than what my family had been doing, heaven forbid someone wants ta branch out and do something fuckin' legal. Yeah, I was a lousy mafia kid and my father fucking hated it." Cid's nails dug into the soft plush chair, "I wanted.. I wanted to be free and fly in the skies and I knew Shinra could help me. I knew I couldn't turn back on my family so I did what they wanted and freed Vincent. Then I stayed. Was it so fucking wrong to want something else, Sephiroth!?"

Silence. Heavy, permeating silence fell over them. In his chair Cid shook with rage, knowing deep in his heart it did make him the traitor to the Highwind line. In the eyes of the mafia, he had turned his back on them. Rufus knew what he was. He knew the Highwinds, he knew the Valentines. He knew it all, Cid cursed, he knew it all. That's why he fought so damn hard to try and stop Vincent from taking him away. That's why Vincent was gone now. It was all because of him.

For the first time in decades, tears burned the pilot's eyes. He was the traitor. He destroyed the fabric of his family. He destroyed the Valentine family. No... He wiped away a few angry tears that had managed to escape. He wouldn't let it end this way. Not like this. Not yet. It was time for him to stop running. Enough hiding. It was his turn now. The pride of the Highwind family. He was the descendant of that line. He could run all he wanted but he couldn't change the crest emblazoned on his flesh into his soul and in his mind. He was a Highwind. Cidolfus Alexander Highwind.

When Cid looked back up to face the don the entire presence had shifted. Now he was the one in control. of himself. Of his life. Of his family.

"Now we gotta get Vincent back, right?" Sephiroth nodded slowly, a wry smile appearing on his face. The don stood up and motioned for Cid to rise as well. He stood with a newfound confidence. This was what he was meant to do. Sephiroth held out his hand and Cid took it, gently bringing the pale skin to brush his lips. When he stood back and looked up, Sephiroth smiled.

"Welcome back. Highwind."

Vincent looked up from his cylindrical cell, gazing out across the lab buzzing with machines and monitors and scientists. He vaguely remembered being in this place so many years ago. He almost forgot, which was amusing considering how it was nigh impossible anyone could ever forget what he had endured in that short amount of time. He was a fool now, he realized, believing he could bring back the lost Highwind spirit within Cid.

Cid...

No, Vincent realized, he was a fool to become enamored with the man. He let his emotions blind him into thinking he could rekindle the mafia blood within the blonde and drag him back down into the underworld where he belonged. Wasn't that the way it had been since forever? The Valentine and the Highwind... Of course it had been something of a difference then, Vincent mused. It had always been a man and woman. How a clamor rose when both families realized that they had bore sons. Vincent's own mother had passed at childbirth and Cid's mother was no longer fit to bear a child. Vincent had tangled with himself his entire childhood thinking that he was a mistake. The two families that had always been so close, in alliance and in love.

"How stupid." Vincent mumbled, glancing down to see Hojo coming closer, the sulfur burning back into the mobster's eyes. Huge wings unfolded to conceal Vincent from sight, not wanting that son of a bitch to see him naked and vulnerable like this. He felt disgusting, less than even an animal. Now, though, there was no Highwind to save him this time. He touched the crest on his lower back visible to those whom walked behind the glass. An open heart coiled around the muzzle of a gun. The crest of the Valentine family.

"So we meet again, _Valentine._" Hojo crooned, resting his knobby hands on the cool glass. "You've developed beautifully I see. Definately the pride of your family."

"You're vulgar." Vincent snapped. He withdrew deeper into the demon wings, tempted to let himself change and just get it over with. It would take more than a meager temporary transformation to get him out of here, he feared. He could last those were he still had full control of his action but he had never tried a full body changoever knowing the stress could easily snap him or worse, that Chaos would not relinquish control. How this bitter inner battle tired him. Vincent sighed, as if the mafia was not enough.

"You'll make a wonderful pet." Hojo whispered, Vincent's wings tensing.

"I'll never be your toy. I'd sooner destroy myself."

"Risky risky." Hojo clicked his tongue in disappointment, "To waste such a rare, valuable speciman."

"Go fuck yourself." Vincent turned his back to Hojo, gazing desperately out the window. It was no use praying for Cid to come. He denied everything he was. Cid... Why couldn't he get his mind off of him? Off that gruff exterior, the drawling curses, the bright oceanic eyes and soft sunny blonde hair. His skin, kissed by the warmth of sunlight, contrasted Vincent's pale complexion so naturally. The prince and the pauper, so to speak. Vincent rose to his feet, calling back to the demon in his mind. Outside the tank Hojo scrambled as the monitors went haywire, Vincent's supple body growing and shifting to the dark face of Chaos. He was a son of the mafia, he was stronger than this!

In one swift move everything went ballistic. Glass shattered and Vincent stumbled to the floor, high whistles from outside piercing the screaming of machines. Vincent tore and bit and mauled the scientists grabbing for him ignoring the stinging of bullets. He wasn't going to let it end like this. Tearing out the eye of another he bolted for the whistle, his heart nearly stopping when he saw the airship lift up into the sky, a gargantuan monster of a vehicle with a rugged little blonde man on deck grinning broadly between the alliances. To his left stood the pale line of Sephiroth, Zack, and the three sons, to the right were Cloud and Tifa and the rest of the 7th Heaven crew. In the middle, tall, proud and shirtless, stood Cid. The Highwind had returned.

Cid held out his arms and Vincent smiled. Gathering his strength Vincent bolted for the window and flung himself through the glass sixty-seven stories above the ground. On massive wings Vincent drifted down, throwing his arms around Cid's neck as the two crashed to the floor. Sephiroth only smirked and shook his head. This was the way things were always meant to be. The Valentine and the Highwind. With a whistle from it's captain, the ship pulled back from the building, ignoring awkward shots of soldiers as they soared off into the depths of the night.

"Should we go after them sir?!" Reno had readied a chopper to pursue the fleeing airship but Rufus just shook his head. He watched as the vessel called the Highwind disappeared through the smog and night, a soft chuckle rising in his throat. So that's the way things would be, would it? History does so love to repeat itself.

"No. Let them be." Rufus sat down on the edge of the building, lighting a cigarette. He flicked the butt, watching the loose ashes flitter freely through the air to disappear into darkness.

"You sure about that?" Reno settled in next to him, joining his boss in a smoke break.

Rufus smiled.

"Reno... There are some things that are just meant to be."

+Epilogue+

"You came for me." Vincent whispered, watching Cid sit up on the railing as the ship sped across the open plains to duck into a forested alcove just outside Kalm village. By now they were the only two on deck, the others having retired into the ship. Cid didn't say anything, just reached up and brushed his fingers over the outline of the crest.

"I did." Cid nodded, "You didn't really think i was going to let you go like that, did you?" Vincent nibbled his lower lip, nervously teasing the soft cloth around his waist of Cid's shirt the blonde had leant to allow the mobster some modesty.

"I didn't think you would ever admit for yourself who you truly were inside." Vincent replied, "You were so content with your life as you were, why would you ever come back to the mafia?" Cid was silent a moment before sliding off the railing and brushing over the Cerberus holstered on his hip. He slowly slid out the gun and eyed it carefully. Vincent watched in confusion, shrieking when a shot fired into the solid wall. Still confused, and now with a stinging pain in his head, Vincent watched Cid walk over and pick up the dead round.

The pilot came to sit cross-legged in front of him, dismissing Cloud when the blonde rammed through the door waving around his giant sword thinking they'd been attacked. He took off the dog tags from around his neck and tucked them in his pocket, this time withdrawing a small knife. Carefully he poked two holes and strung the chain through to make a necklace.

"Creative, what's that supposed to be?" Vincent's eyes grew wide as Cid's lips suddenly pressed against his mouth, rough, calloused hands slipping underneath the tangle of raven locks to fashion it around Vincent's neck. Slowly Vincent closed his eyes and returned the kiss, gasping as Cid straddled his lap allowing the blonde's tongue entrance. Their teeth clased as hands tangled in hair to crush their mouths closer, neither caring at this point whether both were male. It didn't matter anymore. This was the way thrings were supposed to be, the Valentine and the Highwind.

"Well...?" Vincent whispered breathlessly once Cid had finally detached their mouths, now pinning the supple body beneath his own. Vincent held close to Cid, burying his face in the pilot's shoulder. He couldn't help but ask with a smile, "What is it?" Cid smiled against Vincent's mouth as they kissed again and their bodies melded together as one beneath the moonshine.

"A bullet for my Valentine."


End file.
